1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for temporarily disabling alarm settings in a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method for temporarily disabling alarm settings in a mobile communication terminal wherein a user is allowed to disable preset alarms periodically or for a desired period of time by manipulating certain buttons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile communication terminal generally comprises an alarm function, which releases an alarm at a time preset by a user. Further, some more recent mobile communication terminals allow users to set periodic alarms in addition to a simple alarm time, so that releasing an alarm for one single time, or repeating the alarm every day, every week, every month, etc. are possible.
FIGS. 1A through 1C illustrate an example of alarm setting in a mobile communication terminal in accordance with the conventional method, wherein FIG. 1A illustrates a menu screen for determining the period of an alarm, FIG. 1B illustrates a screen for alarm time setting, and FIG. 1C contains information on the preset alarm, whereby the user is allowed to input a time for the alarm after setting of the alarm has been completed. Here, the screens for alarm setting as exemplified in FIGS. 1A through 1C can vary from mobile communication terminal to mobile communication terminal, and a multiple alarm can also be set. Further, if a user selects a period e.g. xe2x80x98every weekxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98every monthxe2x80x99 in FIG. 1A, a further screen can be provided to allow the user to additionally input a weekday or a day of the month, respectively.
However, most people living in modern society have a routine living cycle determined by a week, wherein the living cycle of the weekdays differs considerably from that of the weekend. For example, students or employees usually have to get up early in the morning during the weekdays to get to schools or jobs in time, while they may stay longer in bed on weekends, while some other office workers may have their work off every other Saturday.
Accordingly, once a student or an employee has set an alarm at a time early in the morning, for example, school or job, respectively, in a manner described in FIG. 1, the student or the employee has to get up and terminate the alarm every weekend or every other Saturday, when the alarm is released at the preset time, which procedure is bothersome.
While the alarm is disabled for the weekend to remove the above inconvenience, the alarm needs to be reset for the weekdays of the next week, so that the alarm setting-disabling-resetting cycle has to be repeated over the weekdays and weekends. Even at a mobile communication terminal that allows setting of multiple alarms for separate weekdays, setting of different alarm times for each weekday in a mobile communication terminal is necessary, which procedure is time-consuming and troublesome.
Accordingly, the present invention, conceived to solve the aforementioned problems, aims to provide a method for disabling temporarily a preset alarm in a mobile communication terminal for one day, or periodically, or on a designated date.
It is another objective of the present invention, to provide a method for disabling temporarily a preset alarm in a mobile communication terminal, comprising a disabling button, which disables temporarily an alarm allowed to be disabled temporarily in advance via manipulation of the above button by a user.
It is still another objective of the present invention, to provide a method for disabling temporarily a preset alarm in a mobile communication terminal, comprising a disabling button, which disables temporarily a desired alarm among the preset alarms via manipulation of the above button by a user.
In order to achieve the above objectives, the present invention comprises the first step of determining whether the temporal disabling menu button has been pushed by a user while the mobile communication terminal is in receive wait mode, the second step of displaying items of the temporal disabling menu upon push of the temporal disabling menu button by the user, and the third step of temporarily disabling the alarm of the date designated by the corresponding menu item based on the temporal disabling menu item selected by the user.
Further, the present invention comprises the first step of determining whether the temporal disabling button has been pushed by a user while the mobile communication terminal is in receive wait mode, and the second step of temporarily disabling an alarm upon push of the temporal disabling button by the user.